Lost Memory
by edboy4926
Summary: What happens when Shepard instead of being found by Cerberus, he is found by an unknown civilization, one that will give him all that he has lost. The only thing he had to lose was his memory. Now what happens when his past comes up to him. Will he return to his past or will he stay in his new life? ME2 AU. Full Summary Inside. DISCONTINUED, LOOK FOR REWRITE
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is here a new test story I wanted to try.**

**Setting- Start of ME2 Prologue, Mass Effect AU. **

**Summary- What happens when Shepard instead of being found by Cerberus, he is found by an unknown civilization, one that will give him all that he has lost. The only thing he had to lose was his memory. Now what happens when his past comes up to him. Will he return to his past or will he stay in his new life?**

**There is an important author's note at the end of the chapter. I decided to put it at the end instead of the beginning following a suggestion of my old English teacher, to allow you to read my story first to get your attention. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except my own OCs.**

**Publish Date= 1-12-2013**

**Update Date= 2-24-2013**

* * *

**Location: Space around the planet Alchera, Milky Way Galaxy**

Floating in the middle of space without wearing any environmental suit was a being wearing a black cloak that carried a large scythe with him. The being in question was only known as Carl.

Carl was currently in that area because he watching a very important moment in this galaxy's history, the destruction of the Normandy ship, along with the death of its commanding officer, Commander John Shepard, the first Human Spectre and Hero of the Battle of the Citadel.

But that was just his cover; Shepard had a secret identity, one that Carl knew perfectly well. His real identity was that of Jol'an Shardan Prince of Tibera, whose species, the Tiberians, while they looked human, they were not. Although, in the case of the Shardan or Shepard, he was only half Tiberian, the other half of his DNA belongs to a race called Ranzan, who appear human or Tiberian but they look like transparent, whose powers are great but limited in the mortal realm. Carl was also aware of the Tiberian curse, where once a member of the Tiberian royal family finds his or her soul mate, he or she will forever be bound to that person and if one of person of the bond gets hurt, the other will feel it, and if one dies, well, the result would be obvious. Carl was fully aware that Shepard was bonded to his squad mate, Ashley Williams, who was fully in love with Shepard and vice versa.

Now, Carl knew very well what was happening. John was going to die so that years later, he will go through his final trial, the Trial of Rebirth, where he will literally die and then he will be reborn due to the efforts of the terrorist group called Cerberus, where he would then infiltrate them and then take them down permanently. Afterwards, he would rally the forces of his galaxy and the Milky Way Galaxy in order to battle the ancient beings currently known as the Reapers.

Now normally, Carl would leave things alone, but since these events where taking place in the same galaxy the civilization that he helped create, the Lost Systems Alliance, was located, he decided to intervene. There was also the fact that he wanted to utterly shock the Citadel and JFU civilizations and he also wanted to make one his mom's favorite romance novels come true.

Carl thoughts stopped as he saw the Normandy blow up and sees perfectly well Shepard being thrown into the planet's orbit, sensing his life slowly going away.

"It's time." Carl said as he waved his right arm as he made the area a 'dead zone' to the eyes and ears of the Ranzan. He then appeared right next to Shepard, who he put in a temporal stasis, completely freezing him in terms of space and time.

"Now let's see what to do first before I sent you to your new life. Um, ah yes your memories. Sorry about this Shepard, but I promise you will get a better life in exchange for this. First, completely seal off your memories to the point that not even Adam or Lothia would be able to find a trace of them. But do not worry; I will however leave your name John Shepard, the name of your species but nothing of its history, as well about your powers and how to use them, except those that involve memories; the image of your previous ship, the Normandy, just in case you want to rebuild it later on. Your original memories will start to return once you made contact with people from your past life, but it will be slow depending on your level of trust between them." Carl said as he placed the tip of his scythe on Shepard's forehead, illuminating him in a green glow, then the glow turned purple and after a few moments, the glow stopped. After that Carl removed his scythe. He then spoke.

"There done. I also took care of your curse. I have blocked the bond between you and Ashley. This will allow you to form a new bond with another woman or if you're really lucky, with several women." he sniggered at the thought. "The bond you had with Ashley might reinstate itself depending on both you and her. Your mother will not be able to find you until you encounter at least one person who knows you. Good luck Shepard, you will not remember anything what I am saying." Carl said as he then opened a green portal next to him. He then made Shepard's paralyzed body move slowly toward it. Then Carl chucked to himself as he spoke aloud.

"Well, Kareena, you said your son was to take the trial of Rebirth, but unfortunately, you did not specify what type of Rebirth. Let's see how you and your people handle a whole new different Shepard." Carl said into the unknown as he deposited Shepard into the portal, which leads to the past in a different part of the galaxy, which by some irony, Shepard until a few moments ago, was literally in two places at the same time.

With that completed, Carl disappeared back into The Between, waiting to see was his intervention will cause to this dimension. But just before leaving, he left an interactive message to Kareena. Said message will be delivered to her when she gathers all the people who know about Shepard. It will be quite the shocker and a very well place prank.

* * *

**At that same moment with Kareena…**

Kareena watched as the Normandy was destroyed. It was painful to watch as her son was dying the the wastes of space. She wanted to help but couldn't. It was the rules of being the Spirits' Champion. These trials where there to test the strength and will of the champion.

But just as she was watching the event, she lost complete sight of Shepard. She started to panic. She had never lost sight of him before. Her senses then stretched to both galaxy's to find him. She found nothing.

"No, no, no, no, John!" Kareena starts to panic in maternal worry mode of the worst degree.

"I got to warn the others." Kareena said as she started to concentrate on getting everyone to talk to her as a group.

* * *

**A few minutes later in a different realm….**

In a white looking realm, a group of eleven people suddenly appeared, all of them confused at what was happening.

"Where are we?" Tali asked.

"I don't know; last thing I remember was being in the escape pod with you three minutes after the Normandy exploded." Doctor Chawkas said.

"What the Normandy was destroyed?" Kaiden said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, Kaiden, the Normandy was just destroyed. If you were…." Ashley was saying when she realized who she was talking too. The other members of the Normandy crew also realize what happened.

"KAIDEN." All four members scream, realizing that their friend was somehow alive.

"How are you alive? Last time we saw you was when we were on Virmire." Garrus asked.

"Long story short, just before the bomb went off, Shepard's father," Kaiden pointed his thumb at the man, who just waved at the stunned group. "Saved me. I am now working to for him and Kareena to help out Shepard. By the way, Ashley, I don't blame you for Shepard choosing you in that moment." Kaiden said.

"Well I wouldn't blame you if you did. But the important thing is that you are still alive. Now, does anybody know where we are or why we are here?" Ashley said.

"We are just as confused as you are Sentinel Williams." Hal'yon, the Tiberian minister, said.

The group from the Milky Way Galaxy then realizes that the five ministers of the JFU were also in the room.

"Ministers, we are so sorry, we did not see you there." Tali said.

"It's alright Sentinel Zora. We are just as surprised as you that we are here." Talgoran, the Exocron minister, said.

"Do you know why we are sir?" Kaiden asked Shepard's father.

"No idea, except for the fact that the only one who could do this is Kareena herself." Shepard's father said.

Just then, in a white flash, Kareena appeared with her face showing that she was panicking.

"What happened? Why did you call us here?" Shepard's father asked.

"The reason why I called you here is that I lost John." She said in a distressed tone.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"What do you mean you lost John? I thought you said that even after his death, you would be able to keep an eye on his body." Ashley said.

"That is what worries me. One moment, I was seeing him just about to die after the Normandy exploded, but then all of a sudden, I lost sight of him, like something is blocking my view. I checked my senses across both galaxies but he is not in neither ones." Kareena said hanging her head as tears started to fall.

"You mean to tell us that somehow John cannot be found, even by your powers?" Ashley asked in an annoyed and upset tone.

"That is what I just said. I don't understand what or who could be blocking my sight." Kareena said.

**"That would be me." **A dark cold voice said across the realm, sending shivers across everyone in the room.

"Who there? Show yourself." Garrus demanded.

**"Gladly." **The voice said as Carl appeared in the center of the group, shocking and scaring everyone, especially Ashley, since upon seeing Carl's form, she recognized him for whom he was, this mostly due to the fact that she read a lot of classical literature.

"Who are you?" Kareena said clenching her fists.

**"I go by many names, but I am known by one single title, one that every human knows. Why don't you tell them who I am, Miss Williams?" **Carl said.

"You're the Grim Reaper aren't you?" Ashley said in a nervous tone. Her answer shocked everyone in the room, especially those that were human.

**"And she got in one. Congratulations. Now, I have little time to waste, so I will get right to the point. The one you call John Shepard is now under my control." **Carl said.

"What have you done with my son?" Kareena asked with anger in her tone.

**"If you know who bloody hell I am, then you should know that any human who dies gets sent to me." **Carl said.

"What do you mean human? Shepard was not human, he was a Tiberian." Tali said.

**"Sorry, but you see, when he called himself a human and more importantly, when he saved humanity, his soul became mine to take upon death if he were to die while in the Milky Way Galaxy. That's not even counting the fact that he was going to break my laws of rebirth." **Carl said.

"What are you going to do with him? We need him back here. The Reapers are coming and only he can lead us to victory." Kaiden said.

The group then felt a cold chill encompass them all. They see that even though Carl was wearing a cloak that covered his face, they could somehow tell he was pissed.

**"First of all, don't you dare call those abominations Reapers in front of me! They are not related to me in anyway. But just to tell you, there are things out there that make the Reapers look like puppies in comparison. There are some secrets in this galaxy that should never see the light of day." **Carl said in a deep tone that made it sound like thunder was in the background.

"We are sorry, we are sorry. We will not call them the R-word in front you." Kaiden said as he felt he might wet his pants at what he and everyone else is feeling from Carl. The group saw that Carl relaxed and the air around them became normal again.

**"Apology accepted. Now, anything you might want to know?" **Carl said in his previous normal tone.

"What are you planning on doing with Shepard?" Ashley asked.

**"Normally I would sent him to hell for what he was planning on doing, but since his soul is a pure one and that I am forced by the ancient laws to make the blasted prophecy come true, he will be allowed to be brought back to life, but under my terms." **Carl said with a smirk on his face, one that the group could not see under his cloak.

"What do you mean your terms? What will happen to my son?" Kareena asked.

**"Well, Kareena, you said your son was to take the trial of Rebirth, but unfortunately for you and everyone else, you did not specify what type of Rebirth. You will see him again in two years, but let's see how you and your people handle a whole new different Shepard. Farewell." **Carl said as he then disappeared into nothing while he laughed out loud.

Everyone in the group stood still for a few moments after Carl disappeared, contemplating what they just heard. The first one to snap out of it was Kaiden.

"This can't be happening." Kaiden said.

"It just did." Kareena said gritting her teeth in anger.

"We have to find him now." Tali said.

"You do realize that we just had face to face meeting with the bloody Grim Reaper of all beings. If he said that we have to wait two years until we meet up with Shepard, I don't think it will be easy to find him." Ashley said.

"We will do everything we can to find him, even if it's futile." Garrus said.

"We will have our operatives look across both galaxies for any signs of Shepard while preparing for the arrival of the Reapers." Talgoran said, acting as the voice to the ministers.

"Alk'drn and I will keep an eye on things from our realm. The minute we find our son, we will alert you. Kaiden will also help out." Kareena said.

Garrus sees right next to him that Ashley does not look good.

"What's the matter Ashley?" Garrus asked, worried about her.

"I am afraid. You remember what the Grim Reaper said; the Shepard we will meet in two years will not be the same." Ashley said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, even if Shepard is different, we will just make him remember us. One kiss from you and he will remember in an instant." Garrus joked, trying to better the mood around the group.

Ashley chucked a bit at what he said. "Thanks for that Garrus." Ashley said.

"No problem." Garrus said.

"Does everyone know what they are going to do?" Kareena said. Everyone in the group nods. "Good, while we will tell our operatives that John is missing, we will not tell anybody about the Grim Reaper. Understood?" Kareena said. Everyone nods again.

"Good, until we meet again." Kareena said as everyone in the realm started to disappear. Just as Ashley was about to disappear, she said something in a low whisper.

Kareena and Alk'drn stood in the realm alone together. Shepard's mother was too upset about what had happened she could not get herself out. She broke down into tears. She had lost her son now he may never be the same again. As she cried Shepard's father came up to her and embraced her.

Now more than ever she needed comfort.

"How could I not see this happen?" she asked.

"We maybe powerful but in the end we are not gods. There are some things we can't change." he said in a soft calm tone.

"I know but he's our son. The last of our children." She said.

"He'll make it don't worry." He said.

Kareena then looked up at the man she loved over the ages.

"I love you."

"And I you."

Their lips then met as they stayed in each others company.

* * *

**Asuran Federation controlled planet, Chase; year 2412 (Allied Nations Time)**

In the middle of one of the public parks in the planet, where people from all the nations were enjoying themselves, a human size portal appears in the middle of the park. This causes the people in the park to go in alert. The non trained civilians stared to evacuate the area, while off-duty military personnel in the area, from Shinobis, Space Marines, Dark Templars, to trained civilians; approached the portal with caution. Their weapons, ranging from slug throwers to energy weapons; were trained on the portal.

All of a sudden, out of the portal a person is thrown out and lands in the ground. The portal then closes. The people there see stay still for a moment, eyeing the body that came through. A High Templar takes the initiative and approaches the body with caution. Upon reaching it, he examines the body. Moments after examining the body, he speaks.

"This one is gravely injured. We need to get him to a medical center now." The High Templar ordered. Immediately, the injured person is taken to the nearest medical center, while the park was put into quarantine to examine what happened.

* * *

**Location- AF Hospital, 6 hours later**

Inside the hospital, where the new arrival was recuperating, a small guard unit was there to make sure nothing bad happened. Then coming towards the doctor in charge of the arrival was the Asuran admiral in charge of Chase's military forces.

"Greetings, Doctor." The admiral said.

"Greetings, Admiral. I suppose you're here due to our new arrival right?" The doctor said.

"Yes. It's not every day that an unknown person comes out of a portal in the middle of a public place." The admiral said.

"Yeah, normally, it's in the middle of nowhere and every two decades or so." The doctor joked due to the fact that it was how the AF met its allies through the years.

"Yeah you're right about that." The admiral smiled at that joke and then turned serious. "So what can you tell me about our arrival?" The admiral asked.

"Well sir, after finishing scans on him. I can say that whoever he is, he is lucky to be alive." The doctor said.

"How come?" The admiral asked.

"Well, sir, first, all of his bones were literally shattered, like someone used him as a rag doll. He also had massive internal bleeding, signs that he was also losing oxygen and last but not least, burns on his armor and some parts of his body that match that of someone falling through orbit." The doctor said.

"Ouch, I guess he really is lucky to be alive. So what treatments have you giving him?" The admiral said.

"We had to give him a full treatment. We injected him with our nanites, who at first had trouble modifying his DNA, but in the end they managed to bond with him, turning him into a hybrid. We then placed him into a TD rooms where he is currently recuperating. While it has been 5 hours here, it's been 5 days for him." The doctor said.

"Good, hopefully we will get answers from him. But what do you mean the nanites had problems with bonding with him? The nanites shouldn't have any problems doing that, I mean he is a human." The admiral said.

"That's the thing sir, he looks human, but he is not. We have examined his DNA and its not human or any other type of humanoid that we have on our databases. But that's not the best bit, as soon as he was brought here, his dead skin started to peeled off, he then started healing himself slowly. Also his DNA also shows that he might also be a psyker as well." The doctor said to the admiral.

"Great, a potential psyker. Better contact a Union representative just in case. Also, you said he had an armor with him, what have you done with it?" The admiral asked.

"The armor he had on has been sent our closest R & D facility. From initial scans it shows that it has a database of information in it, but due to the damaged it had, it's a huge possibility that the data might be corrupted." The doctor said.

"Any data recovered can be useful. So when can we meet him?" The admiral asked.

"Actually sir, we just received confirmation that he is starting to wake up. Just before you arrived here, we deactivate the TD Field around the room. If you would follow me." The doctor said as he and the admiral approached and entered the room where the arrival was. Upon entering the room, they see the person, who was wearing a medical gown, starting to get up.

"Where am I?" The new arrival asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Take it easy, you were in a terrible accident. You have been in recovery for the last few days. Can you tell us how you got here?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is being what looked like a space ship, which I think was called Normandy, being destroyed around me. Then I felt being thrown against the walls of the ship and debris, when my suit started to lose air. The last thing I saw was falling into a planet, after that I think I blacked out." The man said.

"Sounds like you were on board a spaceship when something happened to it and you apparently got flung around it and then you were about to be sent into the orbit of a planet. If that is the case, then you are lucky to be alive. Do you remember anything else?" The admiral said.

"My name is John, John Shepard, but for some reason, I can't remember anything else, other than my species name and how to use these powers I have." Shepard said as he made his right arm glow white and made a nearby table float and move it near him. After he placed the table near him, he stopped the glow on his arm and the table landed on the floor softly.

"Nice powers, and you probably have amnesia. If the wounds you had were any indication, then it's possible you are suffering from it." The doctor said. "If you want we can have one of our experts come and check your mind, we have mind readers in our forces." The doctor said.

"Wait, you're not surprised by my powers, and also you said you have mind readers?" Shepard asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you are not from around here. Well, Mr. Shepard, let's just say that you are not in Kansas any more. We are not that surprised at your powers since we know people who have somewhat similar and yet more different powers. By the way, could you tell us the name of your species if you by any chance remember that?" The doctor said.

"Well, from what I can remember my species name was Tiberian, but I can't remember anything else." Shepard said.

"Tiberian? Never heard of them. We will have to check the old databases to see if we can find anything about them." The admiral said.

"So Shepard, if you like we can help you out. If you want our help of course." The admiral said.

"I guess I have no choice. I guess I am here to stay for the time being." Shepard said.

"Well, then Shepard, let me be the first to welcome you to the Asuran Federation." The admiral said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**There we go, that was the opening test chapter.**

**Here is what I wanted to put up in the opening notes:**

**VERY IMPORTANT. When I wrote this story, I used the story of fellow author EclipsePheniox as the background story, so if you want to understand this, read his story "From another world", which is currently still ongoing and it's awesome. He just finished the ME1 Arc and is going into the ME2 Arc. My story is basically my own version of ME2 and ME3 using his ME1 version.**

**He gave me permission to write this and he checked this test chapter as well and he said it was okay to post.**

**Also, in this story I used the civilization I wrote in my profile, so if you want to understand, read their first.**

**If you have any question, just ask. For now I will follow EclipsePheniox story elements but in some cases I will develop my own elements.**

**Please review.**

**Here is a preview to a possible upcoming chapter:**

"What are you Cerberus dogs doing here?" Prazza said, while he and the rest of the Quarians were pointing their guns toward Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor, who were also pointing their guns at the Quarians.

"We are here to investigate the disappearance of the people who were in this colony. What are you doing here?" Miranda said.

"That is none of your concern Cerberus." Prazza said with some anger in his tone.

Their discussion would have continue but at that moment, from the other door in the building, a new group appeared, and this one took both previously mentioned groups attention.

The new group had three people in it. One was a tall being that was an unknown species that neither Cerberus or the Quarians had ever seen. He wore a yellow armor that looked almost ceremonial and had what appeared to be blue energy blades in each of his wrists. His blue eyes were glowing right at both groups. **(Protoss Zealot)**

The second person was a human female but this one really had both groups shocked, at least that was the initial reaction, then the females were horrified while the males were blushing up a storm. The human female was wearing what could be described as a red and yellow dominatrix armor that showed more sexuality than an Asari stripper. That is not even counting the red cape she was also wearing. The human female could literally be described as a sight of eternal beauty. She had short white hair that seemed to glow a bit, and sapphire colored eyes that also glowed a bit. She was carrying a long silver medieval sword that glowed blue around it. **(Battle Sister wearing a combined ancient sacred armor with a Witchblade)**

The third and final person was wearing a black colored with some red colored parts advanced armor. This one seemed to be the leader by the way the other two followed him. He was carrying a weird black chrome weapon in his hands. **(Section 8 armor with a Z-130 Suppressor)**

"All of you, calm down. We are not here to fight. We came because we got an SOS signal." The man in black armor spoke as he and his group had their weapons trained on both groups.

"Wait!" a feminine voice said. She lowered her shotgun.

"Prazza, stand down!" She ordered.

"What?" Prazza said.

"Stand down!" Tali ordered. Meanwhile Miranda and Jacob took a moment but complied with the order, but keep their weapons ready. The new group and the Quarians, minus Prazza, did the same.

"Prazza, put your weapon down, now!" the female quarian commanded.

"What are you talking about Tali? Look! They're Cerberus! And this other group we don't know if they are friendly or hostile." Prazza argued.

"If the new group was hostile, they would have shot us already." Tali said.

"She is right about that." The being in yellow armor said in perfect English, shocking the native groups. Prazza reluctantly lower his gun. "Fine."

Tali then turned toward the new group and spoke directly to the one wearing the black armor.

"Sorry about that, we have been on edge for some days." Tali said.

"It's alright. I can understand." The man said in a voice that Tali swears that she had heard somewhere before.

The man in black armor then made his helmet retract, revealing his face. "My name is Captain John Shepard from the Lost Systems Alliance Navy, pleasure to meet you." Shepard said while smirking a bit. To say everybody else in the room (minus Shepard's teammates) were shocked to the core at who they were seeing. The most surprised was none other then Tali, who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Shepard? Is that… you're alive?" Tali said.


	2. Timeline, Views of the Future and Team

**Hello, this is the next chapter of the story but is a timeline, a list describing the basic of Shepard's team and a small dialogue.**

**This was checked by EclipsePheniox and he approved it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything, except my own OC's and what also belongs to EclipsePheniox. **

**Publish date= 1-28-2013**

* * *

**Timeline:**

March 2412 - Shepard arrives in Asuran Federation territory without any memories except for some things like his name. He accepts the help the AF offers him in exchanged for the technology his armor came with. He begins a long and tiresome recovery process. The Union even sends a representative to check if Shepard was really a psyker. The representative after examination determines that while Shepard's powers look similar to those of a psyker, it's not connected to the Warp in any way.

December 2412- After months of physical therapy, Shepard is able to function at full power. The doctors tried to see if they could access his memories, but there was a block on them. In fact, the block was so strong that even when the Emperor and Empress of the Union, who took notice of this, tried to enter his mind, they were literally thrown out, both mentally and physically (it was really funny seeing the royal couple being blown through nearly five walls of the AF's strongest metal). They decided to leave his memories for now.

After that the doctors decided to test Shepard's ability's. After a few hours of testing, the tests showed that his skills' where off the off the charts. His strength was more powerful than the Space Marines. But they were more shocked that a Shinobi could not lay a finger on him. When they looked over the test results they found that Shepard had a node the size of a pea at the back of his head. They discovered that the node was related to an extra sensory perception that could detect any kind of danger but can't be fooled.

They also discovered that Shepard had an immunity to radiation. However the doctors thought it was just a uncontrolled mutation. But after extensive research into it they found no trace of any kind of mutation that could have caused it. They discovered that it was a natural phenomenon making them believe that ether his planet had a massive nuclear war or the planet was too close to the sun. The former one being the most believable.

Meanwhile, the database that was inside Shepard's armor was access. While most of it was corrupted beyond repair, the data on the omni-tool was still intact. The omni-tool, while considered low-tech on its own, the AF realized that if upgraded correctly, it could be a great tool for the AF and its allies.

Also, Shepard joins the AF military.

2420-2433= Shepard is sent on exchanged military programs with the other nations. During these he meets the Battle Sister known as Serena, who he starts to get close to. One very interesting surprise came when Primarch Sanguinius challenge Shepard to a friendly spar. To put in to simple terms, the friendly spar turned into a one-on-one epic match that ended in a draw when the Emperor himself stopped the fight due to both fighters running on fumes. In that moment, Shepard earned the respect of the Union.

Shepard also met with the Protoss Zealot named Naedrun, who he developed a brother like bond with after several missions with him.

Shepard rises to the rank of Commander in the Navy Corps.

The omni-tool is released to the public among the nations and becomes a success. Not only are they better but the mini-fabricators were replaced with Energy-to-matter Converters, which in turn allow any person with them to create just about anything, from food, objects and some things. (The omni-tool takes energy from either heat, sun and/or an external source to work). They are also adapted to work with any type of armor and the function to create melee weapons was upgraded to create them with hardlight.

December 2434- The Tetra War stated.

June 2441- Edward Terrance II becomes an Ascended.

March 2442- The Allies sent a recon ship to what is believed to be a major supply planet for Biohazard forces. Shepard, along with Serena and Naedrun are part of the recon force. Unfortunately, the ship was spotted by enemy forces and shot down. The only survivors from the ship were the mentioned trio and three more survivors, an Ultramarine Space Marine named Lance Nelson and his Shinobi Jonin girlfriend Yuma Naito; and the ship's Forerunner Monitor, Raven Shroud, the group just called him Shroud.

The group realized that not only are alone, but that Biohazard was also jamming their communications as well. They then resort to guerilla tactics for several weeks. During those weeks, the group bonded to the level to be considered family.

But then everything changed when the group decided to steal of one Biohazard's ship to escape the planet. While they were successful at the beginning, everything went to hell when the Gravemind decided to make an appearance with one of his deadly Avatar forms. The group fought against him, but he turned out to be too powerful. During the fight, Serena was injured by the Avatar, that Shepard for some reason also felt it and the injury appeared on him. Then the Avatar gives a life and death injury to Serena, which caused Shepard to completely lose it. He for all intents and purposes massacres the Gravemind Avatar and all of his Biohazard forces that were in the base.

During this, the rest team were trying to heal Serena, which did were to barely do it just in time for Shepard was about to attack them in his rage. After Serena was healed, Shepard finally calmed down and fainted right next to her. Next thing the rest of the group saw was a violet light coming from Shepard that then covered Serena for a few moments but the light expanded to the rest of the group. After that, they fell unconscious to the ground.

Then Shepard and Serena awoke in what appeared to be a white realm. Immediately Shepard clings on to Serena, who is somewhat shocked at his reaction, but then she hears him crying that he was happy she was okay. She then remembered what happened, so she realizes that she is somehow alive. At that moment, they confess their love for each other and finally kiss. After a minute of kissing, they hear the rest of the team talking to them, who were standing there for some time (which included Naedrun, Lance and Shroud paying Yuma because she won the pool of when Shepard and Serena were finally going to get together).

After briefly congratulating the blushing new couple, they start to ask where they were. Then in that moment, Carl appeared, surprising everyone. Now, everyone in the Allied Nations knew who Carl was, since basically he is responsible for saving some of the Nations from destruction.

Upon introducing himself, he then proceeds to tell Shepard that he is the one who sent him to the AF. But before continuing, he tells Shepard that was going to restore some of his memories, which Shepard quickly said he wanted. Carl then released Shepard's memories from his birth, childhood, the Infection, his capture and torture of Cerberus, and finally to his escape from Cerberus, but what Shepard did not know was that his teammates were also seeing his memories, due to the bonds he developed with them.

At the end of it, Shepard, along with Naedrun, Lance and Shroud were literally rolling with rage at what they seen, while Serena and Yuma while they were feeling rage, they were also feeling sadness at Shepard for what has happened to him. The memories also tell Shepard and Serena that they are soul mates due to the Tiberian curse, which makes them very happy at that.

Carl then proceeded to explain that the rest of Shepard's memories were going to stay locked up until certain future events, which Shepard will have to find out on his own. He also tells him that he has finished the final trial but that in order to save him, Carl sent him to the past. He also tells him that the Black Storm Prophecy was going to happen due to the Reapers, otherwise known to the Tiberians as the Macaacrons. He tells them that while the threat of Biohazard was important, the Reapers were also a threat, but what scared the group was that the Reapers were only puppets, the one they needed to worry about was the puppeteer, which Carl said he cannot say due to the ancient laws.

Shepard and his friends understand this and vow to be ready for the coming storm, which according to Carl won't happen for years to come. Carl in the end tells them that they need to warn their allies as well. He says farewell to the group and that he will tell the group when it is time to act. The group awake from their sleep and immediately take a Biohazard ship back to Allied territory.

Days later, the group is reporting directly to the leaders of the Allies, who were shown Shepard's memories with the help of the Royal Couple (to say the killing intent generated in the room was huge was an understatement; it was felt across the entire star system). One interesting scene was seeing Adam asking for forgiveness to Shepard for what happened to him. Shepard said to him that it was not his humanity that was responsible, even if they were, he would not judge an entire race for the actions of a few, Adam was happy about that.

The Allied leaders were also surprised by the fact that Shepard was for all intents and purposes a prince, who will be king later due to his father's death. Shepard then said that while he is loyal to his people, his true allegiance now lies with the Allies, since they were his new family, mostly due to the fact that he found his soul-mate Serena, which in turn made Adam first give the traditional 'hurt my daughter, and you will beg for death' speech, but in the end both him and Lothia gave their blessings to the couple.

The AF immediately went looking through the Forerunner archives looking for anything related to the Reapers. They found out that the Reapers actually attacked the Forerunners years before the start of the Human-Forerunner War. They were unsuccessful in their attack and retreated to dark space, but it was suspected that before retreating, they might have stolen some Precursor tech, which somewhat worries the Allies due to the fact that it was very well know that Precursor tech vs. Forerunner tech is like comparing an orbital gun with a small plastic toy gun. They also bow to fight against the upcoming Reaper threat when the time comes.

After the briefings, Shepard was giving the rank of Captain and was giving the choice to lead the members of his group in more missions, he accepted. Yuma was then given the status of Sannin due to her actions, Nelson was also giving the rank of Terminator and Serena was giving the rank of Celestine.

The war continues with the Allies gaining ground.

January 2449- End of the Tetra War and establishment of the Lost Systems Alliance.

July 2449- John and Serena get married. The wedding is carried out with the blessings of the Royal couple themselves, with Adam delivering Serena.

During the same month, Lance and Yuma also got married. However due to the Reaper threat both couples decided to hold off on creating a family until the threat is gone.

February 2450- While reviewing several mission reports, it was discovered that there were a high number of people who were behind enemy lines for some time, just like Shepard's team. It was decided that all of people were going to be offered a chance to serve as LSA Field Teams; they were going to be called Lost Teams.

The offer was giving to Shepard and his friends, including Raven, to serve in the same team. They accepted, becoming Lost Team 147.

2510- The LSA reaches pre-war time status in terms of infrastructure, population, and military. The LSA continues to prosper.

2535- Construction of the LSA capital system, named the Zero System, begins.

2545- Zero System is completed.

2546- 2611= Life for the LSA is great. While there have been some small Biohazard raids, peace is still ongoing.

The LSA leaders, with Shepard's blessing, disclose about whom he really was, what happened to him and more importantly, the threat of the Reapers. The LSA public is shocked and outrage at what happened to one of their own and vows to help him get revenge against Cerberus. They also accept that the Reaper threat is coming and decided to prepare.

Even though it was revealed that Shepard was royalty, he was not treated any different, if anything, the people saw him with more respect for what he has been through, especially since he literally died to serve his people.

Also, the omni-tool was then upgraded with LSA tech and now not only has its original functions, but also have the capability of storing infinite amount of objects in it, from small items to big things like actual fighters and mobile suits.

(This comes from the idea of combining Forerunner spacing tech (remember, the inside of a Shield World is literally bigger than the outside) and the storage scrolls of the SN.)

2612- Story (aka ME2) starts.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A man dressed in black watched as the construction of the SR-2 Normandy was under way. The new Normandy was to be used by Shepard's team as they venture back into Citadel space. The man smirked. The being who called himself Carl thought that no one could see what happened to Shepard. Carl was so very wrong. He saw that Shepard's body was sent to another reality and that he will stay there for two years until the people there will bring him back to life, only for him to return back to his original reality with no help from them.

"So brother your about to come back. I'll be waiting." he said as he then disappeared.

However, unknown to him, Carl knew that the man was watching, so he made it appear that Shepard was sent to another reality, rather than in the same universe.

"While the ancient laws say that I can't get rid of you, they don't limit my interference in helping out my comrades. Your ignorance will doom us all if you're allowed to succeed." Carl said in a serious tone.

"Why do I get the feeling that the conflict between Shepard and that 'man' will somehow rival the Horus Heresy, but only this time instead of being father versus son, it will be brother against brother?" Carl said as he then made two screens appear in front of him.

In one image shows the man dressed in black with a female that cannot be seen leading not only the Reapers, but Biohazard as well, resulting in the death of both universes. This is basically a dark future.

However, the other image shows Shepard with his wife, alongside with all of his teammates, leading the armies of all three civilizations to victory. This is a light future.

"The future is bleak." Carl said as he made the screens disappear and then look at the Normandy's construction and then he disappeared.

* * *

**_Accessing LSA Database..._**

**_Access granted..._**

**_Searching Lost Team registry for specif team..._**

**_Lost Team Found..._**

**_Lost Team 147:_**

1. John Shepard

-Tiberian/Asuran Hybrid

-Husband of Serena Shepard

-Military rank- Captain

-Prince of the Tiberian People

-Weapons:

-LSA Section 8 armor

-Forerunner Light Rifle

-Forerunner Scattershot

-Forerunner Blade

2. Serena Shepard

-Union Human

-Wife of John Shepard

-Battle Sister, rank Celestine

-Basic description- long black-like rave hair, red eyes.

-Weapons:

-LSA Witchblade armor (red and black), similar to Reina Soho's form, but a lot more revealing

-Chainsword/Forerunner Blade hybrid

-Godwyn-De'az Pattern Bolt Gun

3. Naedrun

-Protoss Zealot

-Basic Description- He looks like the 'Super Zealot' that was put in concept for Starcraft 2 but was not in the final product of the game.

-The blades' (which are two on each arm) color is green.

4. Lance Nelson

-Space Marine Terminator- Ultramarine Chapter

-Husband of Yuma Nelson nee Naito

-Basic description- short straight black hair, brown eyes.

-Weapons:

-Chainsword/Forerunner Blade hybrid

-LSA Space Marine Terminator Armor

-Bolt Gun

5. Yuma Nelson nee Naito

-Wife of Lance Nelson

-Basic Description- long snow-like white hair, blue eyes.

-Rank= Sannin

-Weapons:

-LSA Witchblade armor (blue and green), similar to Nora's form, but a lot more revealing.

-Forerunner Blade

-Forerunner Boltshot

6. 335-Raven Shroud

-Forerunner Monitor, color- dark green

-Weapons:

-Cloaking

-Upgraded Monitor weapons and abilities

-Long Range Communication suite with holograms

_**Access to database closing...**_

_**LSA Database closed...**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	3. Departure

**Hello, this is the first official chapter to my new story.**

**This was checked by EclipsePheniox, who also provided help in writing this chapter, and he approved it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything, except my own OC's and what also belongs to EclipsePheniox.**

**I am sorry for any grammar errors. English is my second language. **

**Publish date= 2-1-2013**

* * *

**Location- LSA planet Hyricul; time 2612 (LSA Time)/ 2185 (Citadel Time)**

"I am so bored." Yuma said in a deadpanned tone.

"Oh will you please shut up already. You have been saying that for the last hour." Serena said right back at her while she was cooking dinner. Serena was in the kitchen with Yuma, who was sitting at the table with her head on it talking to her.

"But come on, you have to admit that we have nothing to do." Yuma said.

"Yuma we just got shore leave yesterday, I would like to enjoy some peace and quiet for a few days before we do something, isn't that right dear?" Serena asked her husband who was in nearby table in the other room with Naedrun, Shroud and Lance.

"Yes dear. Now, Shroud, what was the name of that famous TV show about a father raising his three girls with his best friend and brother-in-law?" John asked.

**"Um, looking up show, one moment….. The name of the TV show you are referring to was called Full House."** Shroud said in a confused tone at John's question.

"Ha Exactly. Pay up." John said as he placed his cards on the table, showing that he indeed had a full house in his hand.

"Dammit." Lance said as he put his cards in the table.

"Not again." Naedrun said as he put his cards on the table also.

**"Did not calculate for this." **Shroud said as he made the cards he was levitating fall on the table.

"Sorry guys, but I am just that good." John said with a cocky smirk while counting his money.

"Guys, dinner is ready." Serena said from the kitchen.

"Coming." The four men go to the kitchen and sit in the table where Yuma was already sitting in. As John entered, he walked slowly behind Serena and placed his hands on her hips.

"John... not now." she giggled placing the food on the plates.

"Come on just a little kiss?" he said lovingly.

"No I need to..." she was interrupted by John as he thrusting his mouth on her. After a few seconds Lance cleared his throat. The two lovers looked at him.

Shepard let go of his wife and sat down at the table taking his plate with him. Serena took the rest of the plates to the table. As soon as she sat they all started eating. They talked as they ate, talking about the last battle they been in and mostly about Tiberian culture and history.

After an hour of eating, though for Shroud he just downloads new bits of data. The group laid back in there chairs full of Serena's delicious food.

"Spirits. Serena if your food gets any better I'm going to love you even more." John said with a smile causing his wife to blush madly.

The group then started talking among themselves when all of a sudden, all of their omni-tools, except for Shroud who in front of him, a screen appeared; started beeping.

All six of them received a message from an unknown source and they read.

_"IT'S TIME. SUIT UP AND GATHER WHAT SUPPLIES YOU CAN, IT WILL BE A LONG RIDE; YOU GOT 5 MINUTES. CARL."_

The six people in the group after looking at the message were blinking, thought for Shroud it was more like his light turning off every few second. After what appeared to be a minute, John spoke.

"Okay guys, we have been preparing for this for years. Take what you think is necessary. I will make the call." John said as the group nodded and went around the house and started to take necessary things, like food or medicines, which included a batch of LSA nanites just in case, while John sent a short message to six people, who will understand what it means. He then goes and gets what supplies he thinks will be needed. After two minutes, the group gathers in the family room in a circle around each other.

"You ready?" John asks.

"Yes dear." Serena says.

**"All systems ready."** Shroud says.

"Let's go kick some butt." Yuma said.

"In the name of the Union, I will use all my might to ensure that this crusade is glorious." Lance said.

"We shall be victorious. EN TARO TASSADAR." Naedrun said.

John smiled at that. This was his team, no, this was his family. They were going to succeed. The Black Storm was going to be prevented. They survived the Tetra War, they will survive this.

"Okay. Carl, if you can hear us, we are ready." John said out loud.

A moment passed and then he received a message from Carl, he began to read it.

_"Okay Shepard, I will be sending you and your team to a location where you will meet two members of Cerberus. Now before you start yelling, you and your group are to work for Cerberus for the time being because unfortunately, they are the only group in the part of the galaxy where I am sending you that actually believe in the Reaper threat, the rest of the governments, including Earth, don't believe in them aka they have a huge pole up their asses. And yes, I said Earth, your team will be the first in the LSA to find this reality's Earth (tell Lance that you and the group can visit Earth later when he starts yelling about going to Holy Terra). I should also warn you that while in that area of the galaxy, communications with the LSA will not be possible due to some unknown interference, and the only thing that will work is a tracking beacon, so until LSA forces get there, you and your team will be for all intent's and purpose, will be a lost team. Yes pun intended. _

_Also and important, do not, I repeat, do not reveal your identity until you meet the leader of Cerberus, known as The Illusive Man or if you want to call him a funny name, just call him TIM. You will offer your services but you must warn him that the way things are going to be run your way. The other reason why I want you to work with Cerberus is to also get inside information on them and use their own resources, which in turn will make them weak later._

_And I should tell you that you are rather famous, as John Shepard, nobody there knows about your true identity; where I am sending you, so expect reactions of people finding out you are alive. If you want to know more, do your memory ability with this person, Jeff Monroe, otherwise known as Joker. He used to be a person you considered a great friend but you did not reveal your Tiberian origins. So when you meet him, while you get his memories of that part of your life, show him the truth about you, from beginning to end. He will be a great ally._

_To send your team to your final destination, just say: "We Fight for the Lost"_

_Good Luck._

_Carl_

John stood several moments after reading the message, going from confusion, rage, curiosity and determination. He showed the message to the rest of the team and they all had the same reactions, including calming Lance down.

"Okay, while the plan sounds ludicrous, working with Cerberus, but if Carl is actually suggesting this, it must have some merit." Yuma said.

"While I may want to gut them, I will for now follow the plan, but if they backstabbed us, all bets are off." John said.

"Well, if you agree with the plan, I have no problem following it either." Serena said.

"Me either." Naedrun said.

"Nor I." Lance said.

**"This plan has a better chance of success then being alone in that part of the galaxy. I suggest we go for it." **Shroud said.

"Alright, so we are in agreement. Just remember people, we will not have any backup for some time. So, last chance to get out of this. I won't blame you if you don't want to go." John said.

"John, we have been together for nearly 200 years, I won't leave my husband to go off being the hero of the galaxy alone." Serena said moving up to him and tacking hold of his hand.

"I will not abandon what you humans call 'my brother from another mother'." Naedrun said, earning some chuckles from his teammates.

"Hey, being lost in an unknown part of the galaxy. That would truly make us a lost team. I am in." Yuma said.

"I will follow you all the way my brother-in-arms." Lance said.

**"I am ready." **Shroud said.

"Alright then, SUIT UP." John ordered as his casual clothes were replaced by his personalized armor. **(Shepard's Section 8 armor looks like the Standard version but with the color black as his primary color and some red strips)**

Serena and Yuma's clothes disappear only to be replaced with their Witchblade armors, Serena's in black and red while Yuma's was blue and green.

Naedrun's casual robes were then replaced with his majestic yellow armor, making him slightly taller and bigger than the rest of the group.

And finally, Lance's clothes were replaced by his blue Space Marine Terminator armor.

Shroud stayed the same.

"Everyone ready?" John asked through his helmet's speaker.

The group nodded at once and then they put their right arms forward and piled their hands on top of one of another forming a five point star form, with Shroud landing on top of the pile of hands.

"Alright team. We Fight for the Lost." Shepard said as three seconds later, the entire group is enveloped in green light, disappearing from the house.

**Meanwhile…**

Across the LSA, six people were receiving the same message that John sent. An Ascended Fleet Admiral who was reading fleet reports, a Neotype Fleet Admiral who was working on his Gundam, a powerful Dark Templar that was sparing with a fellow Templar, a powerful Sage who was doing his paperwork (although he was using clones) and a royal god and goddess who were meditating in their thrones; all received the message.

**_"PROTOCOL: CALM BEFORE THE STORM- ACTIVATED" _**The message said.

Naruto, Adam, Lothia, Kira, Edward, and Zeratul all read the message and understood what it meant.

"It has begun." All six said at the same time. They then began to issue orders to prepare for the coming storm.

* * *

**General Location: Citadel part of the galaxy, one day early to team's departure **

Tali'Zorah was preparing for her next mission. She had been tense since she heard where it was going to be. Freedom's Progress. A Quarian by the name of Veetor sent a message from that location saying he was in trouble. It was too vague to really understand what he meant by that. Tali was being sent there with a dozen marines to investigate and rescue him.

After two years since John disappeared she did her best to help. But due to her loyalty to the flotilla she could only send Intel and nothing else. She slid her helmet back on. Ever she got the implant to reinforce her immune system she tried to spend as much time out of her suit. She had also got a number of Tiberian upgrades for her suit.

The upgrades included a built in heads up display, a done jammer and a automated hack module. She also requested them to remove the filter from her suit so that she could breath the air. In respect she never regretted finding the Tiberian Data block. With that lucky mistake her life changed for the better.

She sighed as she picked up her Exocron modified shotgun and pistol. She was worried about Ashley. Ever since John disappeared on her she became desperate to find him again. But there where no leads. Her sister tried to comfort her but failed. They also tried to get her with another man but once again it failed. It became clear that she only wanted Shepard.

At that moment Tali's omni-tool activated and Prazza came up.

"Miss Tali'Zorah we're ready to move." he said.

"I'm on my way." she replied.

Closing her omni-tool down she grabbed her gear and left.

* * *

A shot was fired killing the last Blue Suns mercenary in an ambush that was planned by Archangel and his vigilante corp. Credits were taken from the bodies. Archangel watched his soldiers destroy the drug shipment.

"Dammit. It's been two years already. Shepard, if your out there, hurry up and come back, we all miss you." Garrus said in a hushed tone.

One of his soldiers, who wore a armored body suit, walked up to him.

"Commander, are you all right?" she asked.

"It's nothing, just remembering some old memories. Is everything finished?" Garrus asked.

"Yes the shipment has been destroyed and we have salvaged all we can from the Blue Suns. We leaving." She said.

"Good, let's head back to the base." Garrus said as he and the woman, along with group left the area.

* * *

Inside the newly functional SR-2 Normandy, Doctor Chawkas was sitting in her desk inside the medical bay, thinking about what has happened in the last two years. John's death and disappearance hit everyone hard, especially at Ashley, the poor girl had not been the same since that day. She still some nightmares when the actual Grim Reaper appeared and not only took Shepard, but also told them that when he returns he would not be the same.

She still could not believe that she actually decided to take Cerberus' offer, but the reason she did accept was to not only keep an inside eye on Cerberus, but to also watch Joker, who joined Cerberus because the Alliance and the Council not only disregarded Shepard's claims of the Reapers, even with Anderson and Hackett leading the discussions, but they also grounded him, putting him on a no-fly hiring list. There was also the fact that they at least healed his bones to a certain level, so at least he can walk normally somewhat.

'Ironic, the only organization that actually believes in the Reapers is the one that has done more evil acts. It must really be a sign that things are coming when the good people are blind and stupid while the evil people are the only ones smart enough to notice the threat.' Chawkas though to herself.

"You all right Dr. Chawkas?" A female voice asked her.

"I am fine, Kilona or I suppose you are now called EDI, which one would you prefer?" Chawkas asked.

"While I am Kilona, you can also call me EDI, especially since we are going to be stuck together for some time." EDI said.

Kilona is a first generation Exocron operative that infiltrated Cerberus and replaced the A.I. that was going to be on the Normandy.

"Okay, EDI, have you heard anything about John?" Chawkas asked.

"No, nothing new yet. The only thing I have to report is that we will launch the ship on schedule once Operative Lawson and Taylor arrive from Freedom's Progress." EDI said.

Chawkas knew of those two, Lawson was literally the perfect combination of beauty and a complete ice queen. While Taylor seen to be someone that Chawkas could actually get to know since she knows that he left the Alliance because of their complete and utter incompetence in doing the important things.

"Thank you EDI. That will be all." Chawkas said.

"No problem. Logging you out." EDI said as she went silent.

Chawkas sighted as she then got back to work in her desk.

'God I need a drink. Too bad that bottle of brandy got destroyed with the Normandy. Shepard if you are out there, please come back.' Chawkas though.

* * *

Ash sat on her bead reading the book about Tiberian poetry she got for her birthday 2 years ago. Ever since he died she never put it down. The stuff about love, honour and duty always touched her. She also mediated from time to time to learn how to control her Tiberian powers. She could not do any biotic stuff but her senses where heightened and her body was stronger and tougher.

She spent her time on the Ark training. She also got a few upgrades for her armour and implants. Her instincts told her that she needed them. They rarely lied to her before.

She sighed closed the book curled up on her bed holding the book close to her. She missed him. They have continued to look John for two years now, but nothing has been found, from neither the mortal realm nor the spirit realm. During these two years she tried to move on, but to no avail. Everyone, even her sisters; tried to help her, but did not work. She could not forget John.

'Please John, come back. We need you, I need you.' Ashley though as she let a single tear fall from her eye before going to sleep.

* * *

The Illusive Man took another puff of his cigarette once again and sighed. The Commander died two years ago with no trace of his body. And with that TIM's plan to resurrect the Commander and stop the Reapers failed. He leaned back in his chair watching the sun.

His mind was a buzz. He could not help but feel that somehow the galaxy was playing with him. At that moment his mind turned back to the Tiberians. Ever since his organization found them he wanted their DNA and tech. But their refusal made him pissed and caused him to corrupt the stem cell limb farm. After that he hoped that their despicable race died out along with the other inhuman monsters.

At that moment the QEC activated and TIM turned around to see Miranda standing there.

"Miss Lawson what do you have to report?" he asked.

"We have checked up on every lead to find Shepard's body with no luck. I hate to say it but we have to accept the fact that he's gone." she said in her usual attitude.

TIM pinched the edge of his nose. "Goddamn it. He was the only one who could stop them. But we have to act now. Miss Lawson you are now in control of the Normandy. You know the mission, but first I want to know exactly what happened in Freedom's Progress."

Lawson nodded and closed the QEC. TIM turned back around to look at the sun and sighed. Cerberus now had to be the protectors.

Unknown to them both Kadian watched the conversation in hopes of finding Shepard. Cursing he returned back to the spirit realm. He stood their for a few seconds before someone called him.

"Kaiden did you find my son?" Alk'drn asked as he approached the biotic.

"No, sorry sir."

"Damn it. And I thought listing on Cerberus was a good idea."

"Sir we'll find him don't worry. Besides I want to keep my eye on this woman named Miranda Lawson. I've go the feeling she knows more than she's letting on."

Shepard's father nodded. "I'll go check Earth again. There are places that I may have missed."

With that the two disappeared.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review.**

**If you have any questions, I can attempt to answer then if they are not too much spoiler.**


	4. Freedom's Progress

**Hello, this is the second chapter to story.**

**This was checked by EclipsePheniox, who also provided help in writing this chapter, and he approved it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Also, Happy Valentine's Day 2013. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything, except my own OC's and what also belongs to EclipsePheniox.**

**I am sorry for any grammar errors. English is my second language.**

**Publish date= 2-14-2013**

* * *

**Location: Freedom's Progress**

In the middle of the now deserted colony, a green sphere appears in the middle of the colony and out of it comes Team 147. The sphere then disappears. The team looks around and immediately feels that there was something wrong about the place.

"Okay, does anybody else feel like we landed in a ghost town?" Yuma said.

"What gave you that idea, the silence or the empty buildings?" Serena said sarcastically.

"Knock it up you two, we need to be vigilant at the moment, we don't know anything about this place." John said.

"Yes sir." Both girls said.

"Shroud, activate your tracking beacon, the faster LSA forces get a ping on your location, the faster they will send help." Shepard ordered.

**"Beacon has been activated. Anything else Captain?" **Shroud asked.

"Scan the area for anything that is moving." John ordered.

**"Yes sir." **Shroud said as he then made a large area scan. **(Think the scanning that Didact does to the Infinity and the Dawn)**

Five minutes later, Shroud speaks again.

**"I have detected several lifeforms; among them are unknown beings and humans. They are about three minutes from our current location due to the west. Also, there is also the possibility of a battle going on because I also detected what scans say is weapon's discharge." **Shroud said.

"All right people you heard him, let's move." John ordered as they then started to run to where Shroud had informed the people were.

Shepard had his Light Rifle out, Naedrun had his green psi-blades and his plasma cannons ready, Lance had his Bolt gun out, Shroud was charging up his beams and both Yuma and Serena had their Forerunner Blades (though in Serena's case, hers was a chainsaw/Forerunner hybrid) out.

It took them two minutes to get there, and upon arriving they saw a duo of humans, a woman and a man, alongside 5 unknown aliens wearing some sort of environmental suit firing at what appeared to be several human size mechs, along with some flying drones.

"Oh damn." Lance said as he was looking at the battlefield with his gun's scope.

"What?" John asked.

"The man and woman, look at their uniforms." Lance said as John looked at the two with his scope.

"Cerberus." He snarls at seeing the logo on their clothes.

"John, remember what Carl said, we need them alive for now." Serena said.

"I know, but still." John said.

"Come on, let's go save them." Lance said.

"Alright, team we go in quietly. Naedrun open up the mind link." John said.

Naedrun then stays still for a moment and then his voice is heard, but inside the minds of his friends, including Shroud, thanks to the nanites that Naedrun has in him.

'Can everyone hear me?' Naedrun asked.

'Check.' Yuma said.

'Check.' Serena said.

'Check.' John said.

**'Check.' **Shroud said.

'Check.' Lance said.

'Okay team, here is the plan. Yuma and Serena go in first by stealth and then start cutting down those mechs. After that; Lance, Naedrun and I will go in for a frontal assault. Shroud, you will snipe the enemy from afar, starting with the flying drones. After the fight is finished, you are to join us but in stealth, just in case someone attacks us. Everyone understood?' John said as he changed his rifle for a Scattershot gun.

'Yes.' All of them said.

'Good, move out.' John said as Yuma and Serena cloaked themselves and started running toward the mechs, while behind them the three men were charging in with their weapons primed. Shroud moved into a perfect sniping position and waited the chance.

**Meanwhile…**

"We can't hold on much longer." A quarian marine said as he continued to fire at the mechs coming at them.

"Damn that idiot Prazza, if he wasn't dead already, I would have killed him myself." Tali said as she fired a shotgun round at the nearest mech, destroying it.

Tali could not believe this was happening. She had been sent along with her team to this colony to rescue one of their own, only for them to come across two of Cerberus operatives. Then when they actually found Veetor, he ran like hell and then he activated the colony's mechs, setting them on her group and Cerberus.

She ordered Prazza and his group to flank the mechs, but the bosh'tet ignored her orders and decided to go after Veetor, leading him and his group to be killed by the mechs. This only left her, 4 more quarians and the two from Cerberus, who she had to admit they at least had the decency to follow her suggestion of teaming up against the mechs.

'At this rate, we are not going to make it.' Tali though as she saw one of the Assault Drones come near the group. Just as the drone was about to fire, a green colored beam came out of nowhere and hit the drone, destroying it completely.

Tali was shocked at what she had seen, but then she and the rest of the group, including the two humans, were shocked even more when one of the mechs was literally cut in half, but what was weird was that the sound of a chainsaw could be heard, and then the mech exploded. Then another mech was also swiftly cut, this time in an X form, destroying it as well.

'What that…' Tali thought but then her thoughts were interrupted when in front of the group two human females, wearing what could be describe as dominatrix armor that show so much more sexuality that it would put an Asari stripper to shame, appear out of thin air. They were both wielding some unknown advanced looking blades. The mechs around them took notice of them and began to fire at them. The rounds then came into contact with the personal shields both women had. Both of them then move at speeds that were impossible to follow, the two women began to take care of the surrounding mechs.

Up in the sky, one by one, the remaining 5 drones were destroyed by the same green beam without any problem.

**'Drones destroyed sir.' **Shroud said.

'All right guys now.' Shepard ordered as he and the other two remaining members of the team then jumped into the fight, surprising the defenders once again.

Naedrun cut the nearest mech in pieces with his psi-blades. Then a FENRIS Mech got close to Naedrun but just as it got close, Naedrun just lifted his right arm and using his plasma cannon as a hammer, he smashed the mech, destroying it. He then continued to fire on the mechs nearby.

Shepard went running toward the nearest mech and fired off a shot at it, taking it down. He then ran to the nearest cover behind some crates, dodging the shots that were being fired at him. After a few seconds of cover, he looks out and fires at the nearest mech and destroys it. He then looks to his right just in time to shot at a FENRIS Mech that was nearing him. He then continued on doing the same.

Lance was running in like a tank, his bolt gun, which sounded like a mini cannon every time he fired it, destroying mechs left and right.

After a few minutes, the battle was over, all the mechs were destroyed.

'That was so easy. Even the mock spars and training simulations we have back at home are way tougher than this. I want a challenge.' Yuma said. This caused the rest of the team to groan.

'Dammit Yuma.' Serena said.

'What?' Yuma asked.

'You just jinxed it.' Serena said.

'…..Oh, crap.' Yuma said. No sooner than she said that, a bigger, more bulky mech appeared into the area.

'Told you.' Serena said.

'Oh come on, why is there always a big fucking robot at the end of these things?' Yuma said.

'It must be an intergalactic law or something.' Lance said sarcastically.

'No shit Sherlock. Everyone, take cover now!' John said as he and the rest of the team took cover behind anything they were near when the heavy mech started attacking with rapid shots and shooting rockets.

'So what's the plan?' Lance asked.

'Okay, here is the plan. I will levitate the damn thing, during that time; I want everyone except Yuma to fire everything they got at it. Once the mech's shields are down, Yuma you go for the kill. Got it?' John said.

'Yes sir.' The team said.

Raising his arm into the air and glowing, Shepard lifted the mech into the air. Without a stable platform the heavy mech moved helplessly in the air. At that moment, Shepard gave the order.

"Fire at will!" Shepard ordered. Shroud, Lance and Naedrun needed no further encouragement as they fired a full barrage at the mech, pounding it away.

Finally, after its shields went easily down (apparently while hard-light ammo does have some mass in it, they have energy in them that allows them to easily crush kinetic barriers) and its armor at half strength, Yuma got out of cover and ran at full speed toward the mech. While jumping into the air, she began to collect chakra into her right hand, forming one of the most famous jutsu's of all time. The chakra formed into a green colored ball that seemed to be spinning.

"Take this, Rasengan." Yuma said as she slammed the ball into the mech's chest, which after three seconds, the mech got propelled forward, during which it blew up into pieces.

To say the quarian and Cerberus group were shocked was an understatement, they were speechless and in Tali's case, if she had not been wearing her mask, her jaw would be on the floor now.

'Keelah, this people, who are they?' Tali could not believe what she was seeing. She just saw two human females, along with what she believed two more human males, if the armor they wore was any indication and a never before seen species wearing what seems to be a yellow ceremonial armor that had a cannon on each arm, decimate an entire group of mechs, including the way that woman destroyed that mech with that strange ball that she called Rasengan.

'Okay, note to self. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT PISS THIS PEOPLE OFF.' Tali said to herself as she saw the group of five head toward her and the rest of the survivors. Also, the one in black armor, the way he glowed, she swears she's seen it but can't for the love of all that is sacred remember where.

'Everyone, we are going to introduce ourselves, however, use your code names only. Got it?' Shepard ordered.

'Yes sir.' Everyone said.

'Also, Shroud stay hidden for now until I give the order but while we are at it, hack into their omni-tools, I want to know everything about this place.' John said.

**'Okay.'** Shroud said.

"Well, I think that's it. Any of you injured?" The one in black armor asked in perfect English, shocking the natives once more.

After a moment to get herself in order, Tali answered.

"Yeah, we are fine. Some scratches but we are fine. Unfortunately I can't say the same for the rest of my team." Tali said.

"I am sorry for the loss of your team." Shepard said in a sad tone.

"It's sad, but the fault lies with the one who lead them to their death instead of following orders, hope he is burning in hell." Tali said.

"He deserves it. Now, maybe we can have a proper introduction. My name is Captain Zero, of the LSA, and this is my team, Blaze, Leaf, Priest and Terminator." Shepard said as he pointed at Serena, Yuma, Naedrun and Lance. Each of them nods at their introduction.

The natives were silenced at his declaration. They all had the same though; who or what was the LSA.

"The LSA? We have never heard of that organization." Miranda said.

Shepard looked directly at Miranda, and even thought his face could not been seen, she swears that she could feel that he was glaring at her.

"I wasn't talking to you Cerberus lapdog. We will talk later." Shepard said in a controlled but angered voice.

Miranda would normally talk back at someone who said that but after seeing what Zero and his team did and the tone he used when he said Cerberus, it made Miranda shut up.

Tali was surprised at what happened. Whoever the LSA was, Cerberus must have done something to make them angry at them.

"You were talking miss?" Shepard said in a friendly tone.

"My name is Tali, Tali'Zorah vas Neema, my species is called quarian. Um, if it's not too much problem, I have the same question as her. Who are you, and your teammate Priest, we never seen his species before. Also how do you know about Cerberus?" Tali asked.

"Well, miss, while most of that is considered classified until we can have an official first contact but suffice to say the LSA is our government, we just come from a different part of the galaxy. We known of this area of the galaxy for some time but we decided to withhold contact due the fact that the ones that made contact with us first was Cerberus and let's just say that what they did, well these two here are lucky that we are under orders to talk to their boss, otherwise they would have been dead on the spot." Shepard said in a tone that made Jacob and Miranda scared to the core.

Tali also heard the way he spoke of Cerberus and now was really curious about what happened, but for now, she had a mission.

"I don't mean to interrupt but me and my team came here to rescue one of our own, his name is Veetor. He is the one that set the mechs after us." Tali said.

"Why would he set the mechs after you? Didn't you come to rescue him?" Serena asked.

"That's the thing. He called for help when this colony was attacked. When we saw him, he was in a state of shock. Ran like hell, we need to help him." Tali said.

"Ok then. While we may not know much about you or your people, we would like to help out." Shepard said.

"Thanks for the offer. Quick we must go get him." Tali said.

"Move out." Shepard said as his team nodded. But unknown to the rest of the team, Shepard feels that he seen Tali somewhere before, like déjà vu, but he could not place her.

After a short walk; Tali and Shepard then entered the pre-fab unit, while the rest of people were outside waiting; and saw Veetor typing away at a console.

"Veetor?" Shepard called out.

Veetor babbled while typing. "Monsters... Mechs will protect..."

"I don't think he can hear us." Tali said.

Shepard activated his omni-tool and waved it causing the screens to go into sleep mode. That broke Veetor's concentration. He turned around and stood up. Veetor was surprised to see Shepard. "Y-You're human. Where did you hide? How did they not find you?"

"Who didn't find him?" Tali asked.

"T-The monsters. The swarms. They took everyone." Veetor said.

"I wasn't here, Veetor. I just got here." Shepard said.

"Then you don't know about the monsters. You didn't see. But I see everything." Veetor activated the console and security footage started playing.

"What is that?" Tali asked when an insect-like alien walked by the camera.

"My god," Miranda, who just entered the room, gasped. "It's a Collector."

"A what?" Shepard asked.

"They're a race that comes from a system past the Omega-4 relay. They come through and make trades with various organizations for unusual requests like a certain number of twins and people with genetic disorders. They are known to be the only race to be able to use the Omega-4 relay, because any other ship that has entered the relay has not been heard from again. It is also reported that they have very advance technology, more so than any of the known races in this galaxy. Though, it's weird, usually they only go after small groups of people not entire colonies." Miranda said in a professional tone.

"The seekers find you," Veetor said. "No one can hide. They freeze you and then the monsters take you away."

"What happened after that?" Shepard asked.

"The monsters took them onto their ship and then they flew away. But they'll be back for me. No one escapes!" Veetor said.

"Thank you, Veetor. You were very helpful." Shepard said.

"I studied them. The monsters, the swarms. I recorded them with my omni-tool. Lots of readings. Electromagnetic. Dark energy." Veetor said.

"Veetor, could you pass me a copy of that data? I might be able to decipher it." Tali said.

"Yes Miss Zorah." Veetor said as he copied the data to her omni-tool.

"Could we please have a copy of that data? We might find it useful." Miranda asked somewhat politely. She was going to originally going to demand that Veetor come with her and Jacob to find out anything else, but with Zero right there, she was not going to risk angering him or his teammates.

Tali and Shepard looked at Miranda for a moment and contemplated what she said.

"Well she did say please and unlike that quarian marine that screwed up, she and her partner did help out." Shepard said.

"I don't know." Tali said.

"How about this, I need to talk to their boss, how about I get a copy of that data and with it I can make her get the meeting I want. What do you say Miss Zorah?" Shepard said.

Tali thought about it for a moment and realizes that she owes him for saving them and he is only asking for the data.

"Of course." Tali said. "Consider it a thank you gift for helping us." She then pressed some buttons on her omni-tool and transferred the data to Shepard.

"Thanks." Shepard said as he turned toward Miranda.

"You heard her. You want the data; I want a meeting with TIM. What do you say?" Shepard said in serious tone.

Miranda contemplated what he wanted, she needed the data but to actually lead this man her boss was complicated. But in the end she decides that the risk is worth it, besides, her primary mission was to find different 'specialists' for the mission, and after what she saw out there, having this group on the mission would be a boom.

"Ok, I will take you to the Illusive Man. Need any transport?" Miranda said.

Shepard smirked under his helmet. 'Gotcha.' He thought.

"Yes, my team and I will need transportation. Ours was sort of a one way only." Shepard bended the truth a little in regards on how they got there.

"Very well, I will have the pilot bring the shuttle over here. See on the outside." Miranda said as she left the room.

"Well, Miss Zorah I guess this is where we part ways." Shepard said.

"Yeah, well, it was nice meeting you as well. It's not every day one meets a new civilization." Tali said but in her mind she remembered when Shepard introduced her to his civilizations.

"Yeah. Heck, maybe one day we will find each other again. Well, nice meeting you Miss Zorah." Shepard said as he raised his right arm, waiting for Tali to shake it.

Tali wasted no moment and shake Shepard's hand. "Nice meeting you as well Captain Zero. May we will meet again one day." Tali said. Shepard then left the room while Tali went to help Veetor. Shepard briefly through the link explained what happened and then waited for the shuttle to arrive.

**An hour later….**

Inside the shuttle, due to the size of Naedrun, Yuma and Serena had to sit in their husbands' laps. The trip to Cerberus' base was quiet; the team kept an eye on the Cerberus operatives. From looking at them, the team deduced that Jacob was actually friendly while Miranda was an ice queen, they could somehow that there was a reason for that, one that was personal. Unknown to the operatives, Shroud was inside the shuttle but he was still cloaked.

'So, what did you find Shroud?' John asked.

**'Well, it has taken me sometime, but I managed to analyze everything from all their omni-tools, including accessing their version of the internet or extranet in their case. And let me tell you what I found was a docey, especially about you John." **Shroud said.

'Well, what did you find?' Serena asked. And at that moment, Shroud began to explain all about the part of the galaxy they just arrived in.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first battle scene, hope it was good. **

**Please review.**

**If you have any questions, I can attempt to answer then if they are not too much spoiler.**

**The mind link concept I got it from Young Justice, just like Miss Martian does with the team. So if a teenage martian can do it, I think a more than 200 year old alien warrior can also do it. **


	5. Meeting TIM

**Hello, this is the new chapter to my story.**

**This was checked by EclipsePheniox, who also provided help in writing this chapter, and he approved it.**

**Enjoy.**

**I decided to post this following the release of the final ME3 DLC, Citadel. It is epic and definitely worth the price and memory space. An emotional and awesome way to say goodbye to ME3.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything, except my own OC's and what also belongs to EclipsePheniox.**

**I am sorry for any grammar errors. English is my second language.**

**Publish date= 3-6-2013**

* * *

**Location- Cerberus Facility Minuteman Station, five hours later**

"Enter this room, you will meet the Illusive Man there, he is waiting for you." Miranda said to Shepard.

"Thanks Miss Lawson. Oh and here is the data I promised." Shepard said as he transferred the data to her omni-tool. After verifying it briefly, she said thanks and left. Shepard then walked into the room by descending down the stairs, alongside in his cloaked mode was Shroud. The rest of the team was waiting in the room upstairs with Miranda and Jacob.

During his walk, Shepard began rethinking all that Shroud told the group. During the trip inside the shuttle, they began to see the history of the galaxy, the species that lived in it, which formed the Citadel Council government; they even saw the videos and images of the most important events (Lance actually cried inside his suit when he saw a clean and beautiful Earth).

Shroud even told the team about some of the principal laws, like the one against A.I.s, Shepard knew that the LSA, especially the Asurans, which he ironically was one now; would have a fit with that one, heck the Exocrons as well, if they were still alive. That was one thing that bothers John to this day, that he did not know the fate of his birth galaxy; he still hopes that they are okay, but he still prepares for the worse.

Then came the part of Shepard's own history in this part of the galaxy. To say the team was shocked was an understatement. When Carl told them that Shepard was famous, they thought it was just something small, not that he was literally a galactic hero. They read about his past, how he impersonated himself as a human, how he then joined the Alliance military and the events of Akuze, Elysium, and Torfan, the construction of the Normandy, who apparently was primarily designed by him (which explained why John could remember the ship perfectly even during his amnesia years); Saren's attack, his rise to Spectre, the team he recruited (which included by sheer coincidence Tali herself, if they ever meet again, it was going to be awkward, and the ship's pilot, Jeff Monroe, the one Carl told them to find that was trustworthy), and the mission in Virmire (which made Shepard feel somewhat bad that even though he could not remember, he apparently had to leave someone to die, his team managed to calm him down).

His public claims about the Reapers, which the Council ignored, how he then defied their orders to hunt down Saren, ending in the Battle of the Citadel, where he became it's hero, where he apparently gave the order to save the Council at the cost of human lives. This resulted in humanity gaining a seat on the Council, with Shepard' former commanding officer, David Anderson, becoming the representative on the council, which was due to Shepard's recommendation (the team saw who the other choice was, Donnel Udina, who the team after reading about him and seeing some videos, they officially came to the conclusion that he was the type of politician that was stupid and that you just wanted to punch in the face)

They finally came to what they dread to know, John's death. The report said that his ship was attacked by Geth, but according to the files that were taken from Miranda, that was a complete lie; the Normandy was destroyed by what Cerberus classified as a Collector Cruiser. They read that following Shepard's death, the Council buried everything about the Reapers, even with Anderson and an Admiral named Steven Hackett saying otherwise; Shepard's team then went their own ways. Thanks to the same files, the team knew where all of Shepard's former teammates were except for two, the human Ashley Williams (who Shepard feels that there was something about her that made it sting), who was still working for the Alliance but Cerberus could not find where she currently was; and the turian Garrus Vakarian, who dropped out of the grid a few months after John's death.

The final thing the team found out in Miranda's files was about the Lazarus Project. How Cerberus was looking for Shepard's body to revive him so that he could fight the Reapers, that they rebuilt and upgrade the Normandy and the plan of recruiting different people or 'specialists' for what could be described as a suicide mission into the Omega 4 Relay. The team admitted that it sounded like a good plan, and that the only problem was getting the people to cooperate, but the team knows that if anyone can get a group to work together without any problems, or minimal problems, its Shepard.

It was agreed by the team that Shepard will go with this plan, however he will make TIM realize that it will be done his way.

Shepard stopped thinking when he walked into a darkened room with a blue ring on the floor. As soon as he stepped onto the ring a scan activated. Shroud was also inside the ring floating right next to Shepard, the ring was also scanning him as well.

'A Quantum Entanglement Device,' he thought to himself. 'Another piece of technology you stole from my people you Malkiam.' Shepard thought.

**[Malkiam- Tiberian word for the rudest version of bastard]**

Then Shepard saw the man he hated for so long after he regained his memories, The Illusive Man or TIM. His hair had gone grey since the last time they met. He sat in a chair in front of a view of a dying sun. TIM took a puff of his cigarette. "Captain Zero." he said while releasing the smoke from his lungs.

"Illusive Man." Shepard said back. "I thought we'd be meeting face-to-face."

"A necessary precaution. It's not every day one meets a new civilization, especially humans that did not come from Earth." TIM said.

'Looks who is talking, the last time that happened to your group, my galaxy was condemned to the apocalypse.' Shepard thought grimly.

Shepard, as much as he hated to admit it, TIM was smart, but he was also cowardly. If the Illusive Man was before him, Shepard didn't think he could restrain himself from beating the man half to death. He wouldn't kill him outright. TIM would be brought in to face justice, wherever at the hands of his people or the LSA.

"So, I am guessing that Miranda told you about my team." Shepard said.

"Yes, she forwarded a detailed description of your encounter. Let me say, that what she said was very intriguing. Now the only thing I would like to know is how exactly did Cerberus come into contact with your people?" TIM said.

"Well, let's just say that the LSA did not come into contact with Cerberus, but rather they came into contact with me, and they were handled appropriately." Shepard said as he remembered from Miranda's files on how he came across several cells and shut them down to their despicable crimes.

"Came into contact with you? When did that happen?" TIM was actually curious about that, since he as far as he knew none of his cells ever came across this man before.

"Oh, I say about two years ago, but that is all that you're getting out of me for now. Now, the reason why I am here speaking with you. From a very reliable source, it appears that you and your group are the only ones sane enough to notice the real threat to the galaxy." Shepard said.

TIM at that moment became cautious. 'Is this man talking about the Reapers?' He thought.

"And what threat would that be?" He asked.

"The Reapers." Shepard said, going straight to the point.

TIM became surprised at his answer. 'How did he know of the Reapers?'

"You're probably asking how do I know of them? Well, let's just say that my people have been aware of their imminent arrival for the last hundred years and we have been preparing for them." Shepard said.

'Last hundred years, how old are his people? And did he say that they are prepared for their arrival, with that amount of time and with the technology he seems to have, they will a powerful force to deal with.' TIM thought.

"I see." TIM said in professional tone, trying to hide his curiosity. "Since you know about them, you probably know that they already began their move." TIM said

"Save the pleasantries, I had my teammate dig through the extranet as well as Miranda's files. I know all about the Collectors, the colonies that have been disappearing and more importantly, about the Lazarus Project." Shepard said with a smirk on his face, though TIM could not see it due to his helmet.

TIM could not believe what this man had told him. This man knew about Lazarus, which should be for all intents and purposes a secret. 'How did he get through Miranda's security, it's supposed to be top of the line.' TIM thought. TIM then decided to get to the point.

"I must say that am surprised that you were able to do that. Since you already know about it, what is your interest in it?" TIM asked.

"Simple, because my team and I are alone for now, we need a suitable place to operate from. So, in exchanged for us working with Cerberus, not a part of Cerberus; I get to lead what everyone calls a suicide mission. What do you say?" Shepard said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

TIM thought really hard about what this was offering; the fact that he would be giving command to an unknown person one of the most powerful ships in the galaxy and its mission was very concerning, but the primary mission was to defeat the Collectors, and as much as he hated to admit it, Miranda while a capable leader, she would not be able to unite the group of people required for the mission. And after seeing the man in front of him, he could tell he was a great warrior and a capable leader. TIM decided that for the time, Zero's offer was the only good one.

"Very well, Captain Zero, you have a deal. You will be in command of the Normandy, I will track the Collectors. When they make their next appearance, I'll notify you and your team. Be ready. However I have one thing I want to ask of you." TIM said.

"If its technology you want, the answer is no." Shepard said sternly.

"No, it's not technology I want. I can already see that working with us is putting your patience to the limit, so I won't bother asking. What I want is to see the face behind the mask of the one I am giving my resources to." TIM said as he got up from his seat and walked forward a bit, looking directly into Shepard's face.

Shepard knew what he was doing was risky, but Carl told him to reveal his identity to TIM, so he was going to do it. Also, it would be funny to see his reaction to seeing the long though dead Commander Shepard alive and well.

'Shroud, record this.' Shepard ordered.

**'Yes sir.' **Shroud said.

"You want to see my face huh? Ok." Shepard said as he then made his helmet retract back into his armor, revealing his face to TIM, who upon seeing his face clearly, made him drop the cigarette he had in his hand and stagger a few feet back, his face showing for once, complete and utter shock and surprise.

"No it can't be. You, you…" For once TIM was speechless. Here in front of him was the man he had his entire organization looking for over the last two years only that instead of being dead, he was alive. In front of him was the legendary Commander John Shepard.

"Surprised? I guess I too would be if I saw a person I thought was dead to be actually alive. I guess I should probably introduce myself. My name is Captain John Shepard, leader of Lost Team 147 of the Lost Systems Alliance." Shepard said with determination in his voice and a smirk on his face.

After taking a few moments to calm himself from his shock, TIM set himself straight and looked directly into Shepard's eyes.

"Well, well, this certainly is a surprise. The legendary Commander Shepard, though I guess its captain now huh, congratulations on that. You are right; it's not every day one sees a dead person appear in front of them. I guess that explains the part of your hatred toward Cerberus, since you were the one to bring down those cells." TIM said, while looking for a new cigarette.

"Actually, I don't remember any of that." Shepard said honestly.

"What?" TIM asked.

"I can't remember anything except for a few bits of memories, like my name or how to use my biotics, only recently I remember some other stuff, like my childhood and this weird but now understandable hatred toward your organization." Shepard said while bending the truth.

"You can't remember anything, why?" TIM asked as he wondered how Shepard lost his memories.

"Well, having your ship exploding around you and then falling through orbit of a planet can definitely make a man lose his memories, it was pure luck that somehow I landed in an LSA planet and they saved me." Shepard said while shrugging, like it was no big deal.

TIM was once again shocked. The fact that Shepard somehow survived that ordeal and that now he was allied with powerful people.

"Interesting. I don't suppose you could tell me a bit of the LSA?" TIM asked, since he was curious about them.

"I would love to, but we are running low on time and I would like to see my new ship, so I will leave you a copy of our history. Shroud if you would mind?" Shepard said.

'Shroud, who is Shepard talking to?' TIM thought when he saw that right beside Shepard appeared what looked like a floating robotic ball, surprising him.

**"Yes captain. Sending files now." **Shroud said as he wirelessly, through the QEC, he sent TIM the files of the history of the LSA. What TIM did not know was that it was an edited version, it did not include anything sensitive that would be dangerous in TIM's hands, like Shepard's true origins, the LSA's planning their vengeance on Cerberus, dangerous technology and more importantly did not include the location to any LSA world.

TIM quickly received the files, which surprised him because whatever that floating eyeball was, it just went through his firewalls without any problems.

"Uh, Shepard, who is this?" TIM asked.

**"Greetings, Illusive Man. I am 335-Raven Shroud, Forerunner A.I. classified as a Monitor. I am the sixth member of Team 147." **Shroud said.

"Well, if you excuse me TIM" Shepard said that word in a higher tone, seeing TIM actually twitch a little in his right eye at that name "I have a ship to run and a quite possibly a suicide mission to survive. So have a good day or night depending on where you are. Oh and do me a favor, when you send Miss Lawson the message that I am now in command, don't tell her who I am really, I want to surprise her and the rest of the crew. Later." Shepard said with a smile on his face as he and Shroud left the QEC, leaving a still shocked TIM.

After taking a few moments to once again recollect himself, TIM looked at the dying star behind him, which for some reason, it started to have more blue then red in its form. TIM then sighed while pinching the edge of his nose.

'Why do I get the feeling that I somehow opened a Pandora's Box with Shepard?' He thought as he then opened the files that Shepard sent him, beginning to read the history of the LSA.

Back with Shepard, he just climbed the stairs with Shroud floating beside him. He entered the room where his teammates were waiting. They all look at him with smirks on their faces, at least what would count as a smirk on a Protoss's face.

"Well?" Serena said.

"We are in. The first step to Cerberus' downfall has begun." John said with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first battle scene, hope it was good.**

**Please review.**

**If you have any questions, I can attempt to answer then if they are not too much spoiler.**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

I am sorry to announce that this story is going to be discontinued but don't worry, I have a rewrite of the story.

One thing I would like to know is a title for the upcoming story:

Keep the original title

or

"Return from a lost world"

Tell me your decision in a review or PM.


	7. Rewrite is up

The rewrite is up now.

"Rising from A Lost World"

Thank you Saladrick for the new title.


End file.
